


Water Bending

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Manson Rescue Series [8]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is convinced he can bend water. Nick, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Bending

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 1AM, couldn’t sleep and was going through my old fics...

“Greg, what are you doing?” Nick asked as he entered the kitchen to see his younger brother sitting on the opposite side of the kitchen island staring at a cup of water.

“Trying to bend the water.”

“Bend the water?” Nick quirked and eyebrow. “You’re nuts.”

“No, really!” Greg insisted. “I’m convinced I can do it… with enough practice.”

“How’s that working out for you?”

“…”

“Greg?”

“It’s getting there…”

“Sure, man,” Nick chuckled as he turned to leave his younger brother to this week’s fascination.

“Ohmygod, I did it! Look!”

“Wha-?” Nick turned back around and was doused with water. His shock, however turned to a glare as he was then surrounded in laughter. His older brother Warrick stood next to Greg with a bucket in his hands while their sister, Sara, came out from around a corner with a camcorder followed quickly by their baby sister Lindsay.

“You should have seen the look on your face Nicky!” sixteen year old Lindsay said before being sent into a fit of hysterical laughter.

“Oh, this means war!” A full out water war ensued.

 **Three hours later:**

Catherine sighed   
, hands on hips, as she looked at Water Park that had once been her kitchen. Her four eldest children were home for Lindsay’s birthday and, naively she’d assumed that as they were all grown up with families of their own they’d have grown out of their foolishness. But apparently the incident with the baseball over sixteen years ago wasn’t bad enough. She was certain that    
  
_this_   
  
incident had surely topped it.

As it stood, she had five soaked “children” standing bashfully in front of her, water dripping from the ceiling in various places, her husband, Gil, standing to the side pinching the bridge of his nose and her four children-in-law (   
Yelina, Mandy, Eric, and Danny) grinning like fools on the other side of the sliding door leading to the backyard – actually Danny was taking pictures, the other three were almost rolling around on the ground laughing. She shook her head. How long was it going to take for them to clean    
  
_this one_   
  
up?

Maybe it’d be easier to just move…

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> Yelina is from CSI:M; Mandy from CSI:LV; Eric from CSI:M; and Danny from CSI:NY.
> 
> “Children” ages: Warrick 44; Nick 43; Sara 42; Greg 37; and Lindsay 16.


End file.
